


Your Honor: The Second Date

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Henry and Felix go on another date. Eat your heart out
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Your Honor: The Second Date

The first date was so successful, that now we have a second date.  
Felix surprisingly came in time, flustered seeing Henry waiting for him.  
"Hey, I made it," Felix said. Henry just nodded. They two headed inside and watched the sushi go round and round the conveyor belt.  
"It's been so nice seeing you Henry," Felix said. "I know it's kinda weird because you're my client. I really love you Henry. You've awaken something in my heart that I didn't know I had"  
Henry blushes. Felix chuckles.  
"You don't have any allergies do you?" Felix said, taking the salmon sushi from the conveyor. Henry shakes his head while taking a mackerel sushi.  
"Ok good. I just want you to be safe." Felix said, picking up his chopsticks. Henry gets chopsticks in order to impress Felix and then he realizes he doesn't know how to use them. Felix chuckles.  
"Here let me help you," Felix said. He takes Henry's hand to help him hold the chopsticks. Henry is all red.  
"There ya go" Felix said. Henry smiles and picks up the sushi with the chopsticks. Everything was perfect.  
Time suddenly flashes forward to half a year. Henry has gotten better with his mental state since his ex's death. Felix is proud to see Henry smile more.  
Felix is sitting down on his desk, lost in thoughts. He doesn't even see Maya standing next to him. He jumps.  
"Are you sure about this?" Maya asks. Felix holds up the small box.  
"I've never been so sure in my life" Felix said.  
"What happens when he says no?" Maya said.  
"Then I'll wait until he's ready. I don't want to force him into doing something he isn't comfortable doing" Felix said. "I just hope he's willing to give marriage another chance. Especially his last lover…"  
"You'll do good Felix," Maya said.  
"Thank you Maya," Felix said. "You better start looking for dresses online."


End file.
